


I Promise

by Blade_Knight



Category: Transformers: Beast Machines, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: OH GOD OH FUCK, Promises, Sibling Love, Siblings, pinky promises, these jets have no clue what's coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blade_Knight/pseuds/Blade_Knight
Summary: when you get so bitter about how Beast Machines went that you and your friends make OCs to cope about itanyway this is just about mine (Named Melodious in this one at least) having a bedside chat with their baby sibling about promises
Kudos: 3





	I Promise

"Hey Meli," Starstream asked in their small voice, Melodious stopped and looked up from the storybook they were reading aloud.

"Yeah Star, what's up?" They asked the smaller jet, Starstream fumbled with their blanket a little.

"You're not going to let anything happen right?" They asked Melodious tilted their head.

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't going to let anything happen to mama papa and I right? You wouldn't let us get taken away?" Starstream asked in a very scared and rushed tone, Melodious put down the book in favour of taking Starstreams hand in theirs.

"Starstream, I don't know why you're bringing this up, but of course not, I'd never let any of you be taken away from the family." Melodious squeezed Starstreams little hand, Starstream squeezed back.

"I just heard that a few Maxi's were taking Preds away, for little reasons, and I was worried that it might happen to one of us." Starstream looked up at Melodious. "But I got a big sibling like you, you'll protect us." 

Melodious gave their sibling a gentle smile and then a kiss on the forehead in response, making Starstream giggle.  
"Can you sleep with me tonight? Just tonight? It'll keep me from getting scared." Starstream asked it was Melodious' turn to laugh.

"Of course Star, of course."  
Starstream moved over in their bed and Melodious snuggled in beside them, where Starstream quickly curled up into the bigger jets chest. 

They two laid in silence for a few moments, when Starstream spoke up again.

"Can you do one more thing for me?" 

Melodious looked down at Starstream. "Can you do a pinky promise? Pinky promise me you won't let anything happen to us?" As they said their request Starstream held up their hand with the pinky extended. Melodious brought up their hand and curled their pinky around the much smaller one.

"I pinky promise I won't let anything happen to any of you." Melodious whispered back, Starstream looked content with that and retracted their hand to curl back up to Melodious's chest. 

"Thank you, Meli, I love ya." 

Melodious hugged Starstream closer to their chest. 

"I love you too, Starstream."

**Author's Note:**

> >:)


End file.
